Forum:Region changes in Spirit Tracks
Anyone playing the European version of Spirit Tracks will of noticed alot of the names are different to that of the American ones. I wonder why this is since it is rarely done in Zelda games. Prehaps it is a result of Japan getting it last leaving manythings unnamed so Nintendo of Europe and America made up their own but maybe not. Anyway here's a list of the ones ive noticed so far. Oni Link 19:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Byrne is now called Staven *The Forest, Ice, Ocean and Fire realms are called lands *Stagnox, Armored Colussus is called Stagnox giant beetle or something similar. *Cragma is called Vulcano *I assume some of the other bosses have different discriptions but I havnt checked it yet. *the Shield of Antiquity is called the ancient shield (presumable giving it a connection to the wind waker where even there it is very old) *The tempels are all named differently. They are the Wooded, Blizzard, Marine, Mountain and Desert Temples. *The Song of Healing is called song of Recovery when played in game but is still called the song of healing on the title screen. *Aboda Village is called Outset village a clear reference to Outset Island (seems the european version is making more references to wind waker) I see what you mean. This is probably because this time, unlike the Zelda games of the past, Nintendo of America and Nintendo of Europe worked with different translators and adaptations, so things ended up with different names both sides of the Atlantic. It´s not unusual for this to happen, as it is an everyday thing in the Mario series. PD: I took the time to fix some typos on your post. I´m sorry if I upset you in anyway for that. --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 20:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC)The Gerudo Guy I REALLY NEED MY TALK BUBBLE!!! :You shouldn't really be fixing other peoples' typos on informal talk pages like these. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Got the message Auron, my apologies. --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 22:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) The Gerudo Guy I REALLY NEED MY TALK BUBBLE!!! :i think itd help everyone if i wasnt a walking typo machine Oni Link 18:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes Oni you need to seriously work on that.-- C2' / 15:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) More coming here * The Papuchia village (American) is the Papuzia village (English) * The Spirit Flute (American) is called the Spirit Pipes (English) * The Ocean Temple (American) is called the Marine Temple (English) * Whittleton (American) is called Mayscore (English) * The Rail Maps (American) is called Glyphs (English) * All (or almost all) of the Lokomos' names are different. * Stamp Stations (American) is called Stamp Stands (English) * Rabbitland Rescue (American) is Rabbit Haven (English) * Phytops (American) is called Cactops (English) * And many more... -- Khanson Didnt realise that even the normal villages are named differently. (i did mention the marine temple by thw way). And one i forgot to mention is Oni Link 12:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *The Lokomo Song (American) is called the Song of Restoration (European) *The Dark Realm (American) is called the Dark World (European) And... couldn't we just make redirect's for the major differences? I.E. Cactops ---> Phytops and maybe put something on the page were it say's "...Phytops is called Cactops in the European verstion blah blah blah..."?'-- C2''' / 16:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why just the major differences? we should redirect all the differences. Oni Link 16:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC)